


Only a Look and a Voice

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Haircuts, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short Shorts, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, poor decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse finds himself in the Dugout Inn while on leave from the Prydwen, where he meets a vaguely familiar stranger.</p><p>Knight Spencer is on leave as well. She doesn't recognize the handsome man at the bar.</p><p>***</p><p>Based on the same prompt as (the infinitely better) <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6562894">Shrouded</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6926119">Twelve Bobby Pins</a>, here is my take on the Incognito Lover idea, starring Paladin Danse.</p><p>"Ships that pass in the night, and speak each other in passing, Only a signal shown and a distant<br/>voice in the darkness; So on the ocean of life, we pass and speak one another, Only a look and a<br/>voice, then darkness again and a silence." -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Maxson looked at the two Paladins and the Knight standing in front of him and nodded. “Welcome Back, Paladin Brandis. I’ll have someone ready your quarters. Go see Cade for a checkup, and by the time you’re finished, we should have a comfortable room prepared.”

Brandis was dismissed, and he turned back to Paladin Danse and Knight Spencer. They had been gone over three weeks and were grimy and disheveled from their mission. “Good job, soldiers. I think you’ve earned some leave. Get cleaned up, and then you have five days furlough. Enjoy.”

Elder Maxson smiled at them, such as it was. Elizabeth Spencer wasn’t entirely sure. Even his smile looked like a grimace. She shook her head slightly to halt her thoughts and saluted the Elder. A moment later they were dismissed, and she turned to leave the Command Deck, Danse thumping at her back as usual. 

“What are you planning on doing with your leave, Paladin?” she asked politely. 

“I believe my power armour is due for some maintainance.”

“That sounds pleasant,” she replied, already bored. The Paladin didn’t seem to have many interests outside of the Brotherhood and his power armour. “I think I’m going to go visit some of my settlements.”

Danse nodded back. The Brotherhood was already aware of her affiliation with the Minutemen. His mind wasn’t on the conversation. He was already looking ahead to his suit, thinking of the hinge in the right knee that had started to squeak. Maybe if he took it apart and cleaned it…

The Paladin and the Knight took leave of each other absently and went their separate ways. 

After a quick shower Liz collected her things from her footlocker, waved to a few of the other soldiers, and then boarded a vertibird to Greygarden. 

She rolled her shoulders as soon as the vertibird left and strolled up to the greenhouse to say hello to all the robots who manned this settlement. She loved coming here. The greenhouse smelled lovely, the Handies were very amusing, and best of all, nobody asked her any personal questions. She stretched out on her bed for a few minutes, content, and before she knew it, she was drifting off. 

She woke a few hours later, refreshed, and went to see what was new. The water was still running well, the plants were growing, and everything was generally doing great. The caravan had been making regular stops on its route, delivering necessary supplies, and in return, they delivered food to several other settlements in the network Liz had established.

Seeing that everything here was going well, she got on the radio to check in with some of the other settlements. She cringed, waiting to hear who was attacked by ghouls or raiders this week. 

As it happened, Preston had good news. Things had been quiet in all the settlements in the past month, and the trade routes were going well across the map.

“There’s just one thing though,” he said.

There always was.

“Hangman’s Alley ordered some electronic parts from Diamond City, and I’ve got word that they are in. But they can’t get delivery for at least a month. Do you think you could run down to Diamond City and grab them, and deliver them?”

“Yeah, Preston. I think I can handle that.”

***

The next morning found Liz walking to Diamond City, enjoying the spring breeze and the birds chirping. Well, not chirping. More like buzzing. And they weren’t birds so much as bloatflies. Liz sighed and pulled out her 10mm. 

It was well past one when she arrived in Diamond City. She dropped off the bloatfly glands at the Science! Center, picked up the parts from the vendor and deposited them in her house, and then visited with her friend Piper for a while. Most of that conversation was spent trying to deflect Piper from her proposed “Pie in the Sky” piece, which covered slice of life moments from the Prydwen, as told by Liz, who had no interest at all in such a story. 

She then grabbed some noodles and headed to Valentine’s office for a chat with the old detective and his secretary. He had a bottle of whiskey, and they shared a few drinks before Ellie decided she wanted to go home. Nick offered to walk her, and so Liz followed them outside, saying goodbye as they locked up. She smiled as she watched them walk off together. They had such a clear bond, that sometimes Liz was a little jealous when she saw them together.

She wandered around the market, but the booths were closing now, so she headed home. She sat on her couch for a moment, her legs stretched out in front of her. She looked at the walls, hung with various mismatched pictures she had found in the wasteland, her disco ball which had always cheered her up, and her workbench in the corner. Maybe she could work on her weapons.

She wandered over and picked up a screwdriver, then put it down. Her finger tapped on the table. She didn’t want to fiddle around with weapons. She wandered upstairs, then back down again. She was restless. And a little lonely. She needed something… 

She suddenly made up her mind. Maybe a drink in the Dugout would be nice. She got changed into her nicest outfit, fixed her hair, and left for the Dugout. 

***

Earlier that morning, Paladin Danse was not restless or lonely. He was very intent on his work, stripping each part from his armour and cleaning it very carefully. He had been at it since dawn, and it was now mid afternoon. He was so intent, in fact, that he did not register the black clad legs of the Elder when they stopped next to his armour station. 

In fact the Elder had to clear his throat three times before Danse noticed him and jumped to his feet, red faced, with a muttered, “sorry, Sir.”

“At ease, soldier,” Maxson said. “What are you doing, Paladin?”

“I’m working on my armour, Sir.”

“I can see that,” he replied. “But why are you doing it on your free time?”

“I...I wanted to?”

“I keep abreast of all my soldiers, and you, Paladin, have not had a day off in nearly a year. I order you to take some R&R. There is a vertibird waiting with orders to deliver you anywhere you like, provided it’s not the Airport or the Police Station.”

Danse hung his head in defeat. 

“I suggest Diamond City. I believe you will find food, drink, and accommodations there. I expect you to be gone in half an hour and I don’t want to see you back here for at least two days. 

“Yes, sir.”

Maxson turned to leave. He strode halfway across the room before he turned back and said, “Oh and Paladin? Leave the armour here.”

***

Danse had changed into jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a brown plaid button down shirt and packed a few things before getting dropped off with his bag just outside Diamond City. He walked past the guards, greeting them politely as he passed. Once inside the gates, he headed to the Inn to get a room, and then, having deposited his goods and locked the door securely, he headed to the market to see what there was to see.

The first thing he noticed was the barber. Danse rubbed his head speculatively. He could probably use a trim. He sat down and let the barber tidy his hair, just a little off the sides, and then he shaved the beard down to nothing, leaving nothing but smooth skin behind. 

He looked in the mirror that was held out to him. _Not bad,_ he thought. It had been a while since he had shaved, and he’d gotten a little scruffy. He rubbed his hand over his face, enjoying the unusual smooth feeling. He smiled wryly to himself. It always grew in so fast he would probably have half a beard again before his leave ended. 

Satisfied, he paid the barber, then wandered around for a while, checking out the stalls. After a bit, he grabbed some food and headed back to his room to eat. 

Once he was done, he leaned back on the bed for a few minutes and looked at the ceiling, letting his eyes wander on the cracks in the concrete. He didn’t even realize he had dozed off until he snapped awake some time later. 

He stretched and rubbed his face. He must have been more tired than he thought. He wasn’t generally prone to napping. Sitting up, he drank the last of the water from the can he had bought with his supper and looked around. He didn’t have anything else. And he hadn’t even brought a book. 

Maybe he’d head out to the bar for a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz saw him first, sitting at the bar, his back to the door. The man was tall, broad shouldered, with thick black hair. When he gestured for a drink, the muscles in his back rippled under his grey t-shirt, and her mouth went dry. 

Maybe she’d order from the bar instead of waiting for Scarlet. 

She stepped up to the bar and looked over at the man. Her movement to signal Vadim for a drink caught his attention and he looked at her. 

His front was just as good as his back. His black hair swept up from his head, touchably thick and soft, and he had big brown eyes that reminded her of the upturned earth on her grandfather’s farm as a child. He was smooth shaven, with a lean jawline that made her want to run her fingers along it, and a full lower lip that looked like it tasted delicious. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him. 

She hadn’t come into the dugout specifically looking for a hookup. She mostly just wanted someone to talk to. But maybe it was just what she needed to get rid of the antsy feeling she’d had for the last few days. 

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. 

Danse had glanced down briefly at the woman who stepped up beside him at the bar, but then he looked back again, his brain catching up with what his eyes had seen. She was stunning. Shoulder length, brown hair trailed loosely over one shoulder, and she had creamy golden skin that looked like velvet. His eyes traveled down over her body, taking in the light pink dress she wore, which clung to her tightly to the waist, revealing every curve, and then fell in soft folds to her knees. 

He let his eyes wander back up her body, finally resting on her face.

She was looking right at him. 

Her soft, brown eyes looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t think where he had seen her before. Suddenly the corners of her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled, and he forgot what he was thinking about. 

“Hey, handsome,” she said. “Can I buy you a drink?”

He nodded. 

She signaled Vadim to bring a bottle, and then turned back to the man on the stool. “You got a name, big guy?”

She smiled slightly when he swallowed hard before he answered. “J-Jon,” he said, stuttering slightly.

She leaned in a little closer and handed him his drink. “I’m Liz,” she said. 

“Why don’t you come chat with me, Jon,” she said, indicating a semi-private table around the corner. She placed her hand casually on his arm.

“That sounds nice,” he said, quietly, and, taking the bottle of whiskey, followed her to the table. 

Danse looked across the table at Liz, trying to place where he knew her from. He didn’t know anyone named Liz, at least that he could think of off the top of his head. And he was sure he would remember that soft, sable hair, and the way her dress filled out just right. 

“Ahem… eyes up here,” she said. He flushed slightly, but when he looked back at her face she was smiling at him over her glass. 

Danse smiled. Suddenly he felt like his night was about to get a whole lot better. 

“So what brings you to the Great Green Jewel?” she asked. “I’ve never seen you around before.”

Oh… so she must be from Diamond City. “I’m just passing through,” he replied. He didn’t want to say he was with the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood wasn’t always well received, and he liked to assess the situation before getting himself in any trouble. In fact, he had even left his holotags rolled up in some socks in his bag because he wanted to avoid any unnecessary confrontations.

“Are you a trader?” she asked.

Danse nodded. “Something like that.” It wasn’t a lie, he had bought something today. And he had been a merchant as a young man. “How about you?”

“I’m just in town for supplies. I have to leave tomorrow to deliver them. But I’m free all night. How about you, Jon. Are you busy tonight?” 

This just got better and better. It had been… a while… since Danse had been with anyone. He thought back. Probably over a year. He hadn’t come here with the intention of having an assignation. But the second R in R&R stood for Recreation. He couldn’t think of anything quite as recreational as spending some time with a beautiful woman.

He finished his drink and poured himself another, topping hers up as well. He leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. They were brown, flecked with gold, and the pink of her dress brought out the flush in her cheeks. He lowered his voice and said, “the only place I need to be is here with you.”

He was rewarded when she turned charmingly red and looked away for a moment. He was a little surprised with himself. Danse wasn’t used to shamelessly flirting like this. Most of the people he spent any amount of time with were his subordinates, and he felt deeply uncomfortable at the idea of flirting with any of the people under his command. 

But Liz wasn’t under his command. Although he still couldn’t shake the feeling that she looked vaguely familiar. But the thought went right out of his head when he watched her dip her finger in her glass and swirl it around for a moment, and then put it in her mouth and close her lips around it. The only thought left in his head then was how badly he wanted to know how those lips would look wrapped around his cock.

His jeans began to grow uncomfortably tight at the idea. And it only got worse when she looked back at him and began trailing her nails up and down his arm, causing the hairs to stand up a little. “Well that’s good, then. I look forward to getting to know you a bit better.”

The table between them was very small and it didn’t present much of a barrier between them when he leaned in closer and said, “How much better?”

Her only response was to lean back in her chair and lift one eyebrow at him. But then he felt her foot under the table run up his leg to his inner thigh.

He swallowed hard and licked his lips. Her eyes slid to his mouth and the way her pupils dilated sent sparks of heat up his spine. He couldn’t resist staring at her mouth in return, watching as they parted slightly and her teeth bit down on her upper lip. 

Suddenly she leaned in closer, so close, he could smell the warm whiskey scent of her breath as it fanned across his cheek. “I have a place nearby, if you want to come and maybe, listen to the radio and… chill…”

 _Fuck._ Danse couldn’t think of anything he wanted more in this moment. He stood and pulled her to her feet. “I have a room here… it’s probably closer.”

He bit back a groan as she nodded enthusiastically and said, “Lead the way, Jon.”

They didn’t make it to his room. They walked quickly back across the bar, and as soon as they were in the hallway out of sight he turned and pulled her into his arms, kissing her open mouthed and hungry. She seemed just as hungry for him, her hands sliding up to his chest and around his neck as she opened her mouth in return, sucking on his tongue when he slipped it inside and making little breathy sounds that were driving him mad. 

It was hot and wet, and so urgent, and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, a weak substitute for what he wanted to do with his body. His hips pushed against her belly involuntarily, and she pushed back, before muttering into his mouth, “You said you had a room?” 

He stepped back, breathing hard, and nodded. He led her down the hallway, feeling desperately in his pocket for the key. He hadn’t found it by the time they arrived, and her nails scraping up his back as he searched wasn’t helping him concentrate.

He jumped when she grabbed his ass, and he turned around to face her. She didn’t remove her hand. Instead, he felt it slip into his back pocket briefly before she pulled it out and held the key up in front of his face. “Is this what you’re looking for?” 

“Yes,” he breathed, taking the key from her fingers. He turned, trying to unlock the door, but his hands fumbled and it took what seemed like forever before he finally got it open.

He’d barely stepped across the threshold when she pushed him inside, slamming the door behind her. He let her push him a few steps across the room, but then he stopped and turned the tables, pushing her back up to the door before kissing her again. 

He gasped as her hands went to his waistband and pulled his shirt out of his pants. He felt her fingers slip under his shirt and trace along his waist, deliciously, and then she curled her fingers in and scraped her nails back along the top of his jeans to his navel. It was delicious and he was so sensitive that he sucked in his belly to escape the overstimulation. 

She laughed lightly into his mouth, so he decided to take his revenge. He wound his hand into her hair and tipped her head back, then began pressing heated kisses along her jaw and down her neck and throat. Her laughter soon turned to gasps as he sucked and bit at the soft, sensitive skin there, leaving a few red marks as he went along.

Meanwhile, he grabbed at her skirt and began rucking it up until it was high enough for him to get a hand underneath. Her thigh was soft and smooth. He ran his hand up and down it a few times before lifting her leg by the knee and pressing himself to her core. She rolled her hips against him, and he could feel the heat of her even through his jeans. 

He was rapidly losing control. He leaned back for a moment to try and catch his breath. “It’s… been a while for me,” he said. “I don’t know how long I can last.”

“Oh god, it’s been a while for me too. I just… oh god, Jon, I need you to touch me…” 

He didn’t know what to say to that. But he figured he could at least make her come before he embarrassed himself, so he pushed her skirt higher and thrust his thigh between her legs, trying to keep his cock from brushing against her. He traced his fingers across the smooth skin of her belly until she arched and moaned, pressing herself into his leg desperately. 

He decided not to make her wait any longer. He rubbed her through her panties, the cotton soaked already, and then slipped his hand inside so he could stroke her directly. He leaned back a little so he could watch the look on her face as he traced her outer lips with his two middle fingers. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she was flushed and looked so needy. It was sexy as fuck, and he was struck again by how familiar she looked. 

But then he found her clit and the high pitched sound that came from her as she bucked into his hand drove all thoughts from his mind except for the desire to see her come undone. 

It wasn’t difficult. She was clearly as worked up as he was, judging by the sounds and movements she made. When he brushed against her clit she keened, and when he finally pushed two fingers inside her she cried out. 

He curled his fingers inside her and pressed his palm to her clit. That was clearly the right thing to do. She started trembling in his arms, and he could feel her inner walls begin to flutter, so he clamped his mouth down on hers to stifle her cry as she finally went over the edge, shaking and pulsing in his hands. 

He stayed like that for a minute until she came down, and when the throbbing in her cunt finally stopped, he slowly withdrew his fingers, eliciting a gasp from her. He brought his fingers to his mouth and caught her eye as he licked them clean, savouring the clean, slightly salty taste of her arousal.

Her eyes glittered and she smiled, looking up at him in a way that jolted him to the core. “You’re pretty good with your hands, there, Jon. Maybe I can return the favour.”

He didn’t have time to respond, as she started pulling at the fastenings of his jeans, running her fingers into the top and stroking him through his underwear briefly. Once she got them open, she slipped her hand inside and wrapped her warm hand around his aching cock. 

He didn’t think he could get any harder.

She proved him wrong. 

He let her manipulate him until their positions were reversed and he was leaning on the wall, and then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, groaning as she tugged his pants down to his knees. His cock bobbed free, and he glanced down briefly as she said, “Ooh, big boy. I approve.”

He was slightly ashamed of the burst of pride that shot through him at her words. 

That was forgotten quickly when she closed her mouth over the head of his cock. He closed his eyes again and leaned back, enjoying the sensation of her hot mouth as she worked his cock, licking up the underside and trailing her tongue around the head, pulling the foreskin back and kissing the tip, and then sucking so much of him inside her mouth that he felt himself hit the back of her throat. 

He gritted his teeth, trying to keep from coming, but he was quickly running out of self control. He wound his hands into her hair and looked down. Her cheeks were hollowed out as she sucked on him hard, and it was beautiful. He grabbed all of her hair and pulled it back from her face so he could see her better, and when she turned his eyes to look at him, he suddenly realized where he knew her from.

Liz. Elizabeth. Knight Elizabeth fucking Spencer was on her knees in front of him with her mouth stuffed full of his cock. And there was nothing he could do about it because she gave one last, hard pull and slid her hand down his shaft to his balls, and then he was coming into her mouth.

He came hard, the shock of his realization somehow intensifying his orgasm, and he watched in awe as she somehow managed to swallow most of it down. When she leaned back on her heels, only a small trickle had escaped from the corner of her mouth. She wiped that off with her thumb and then smiled up at him.

Danse’s mind was all over the place. He looked at her for a moment, then guilt overwhelmed him and he suddenly felt the need to escape, to compose himself. He somehow muttered out an excuse and then staggered into the bathroom, where he closed the door and leaned back on it, trying to catch his breath and still his frantic thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Danse zipped his pants up and looked at himself in the mirror. _How the hell did this happen?_ he asked himself frantically.

Once he realized who she was, he couldn’t unsee it. It should have been obvious. But he’d really only ever seen his knight in bulky, mismatched armour, and her hair, when it wasn’t covered by the old army helmet she’d used since he first met her, was usually tightly braided and somewhat greasy because of their work in the field. 

Due to the nature of their relationship, he hadn’t looked at her properly since they had met. Certainly not closely enough to recognize her outside of her usual context and appearance. 

He suddenly wondered if she’d recognized him, or if she was just as clueless as he had been. He looked at himself critically in the mirror. He had shaved his beard and cut his hair. He suddenly wondered if she’d ever even seen his hair. He usually wore his BOS hood due to the fact that his hair grew quickly and tended to fall in his eyes, which was distracting and dangerous in battle. 

He supposed it was possible she hadn’t recognized him.

But he had recognized her. And this had to stop right now. It was highly inappropriate for him to have a sexual relationship with his direct subordinate. He was going to have to go out there and come clean. 

He was still staring at himself in the mirror, trying to brace himself to go back out, when he heard her calling. “Jon? Are you ok in there?”

“Yeah. I’m coming,” he called back, and then opened the door, full of determination to right the wrong he had committed.

That determination vanished like dust in the wind the moment he walked out and saw her. She had removed her dress and was sprawled alluringly on his bed, half on her side, her chin in her hand, and her other hand skirting her hip and breast. He blinked.

_Maybe I can let her figure it out for herself and wait for her to say something. And act surprised,_ he thought. It wouldn’t exactly be lying. He really hadn’t recognized her at first. Besides. He’d already come in her mouth. A few more minutes wouldn’t really make the problem _that_ much worse… would it? No. He couldn’t do that. He would have to tell her. In a minute. 

She sat up when he approached the bed and said, “You seem a bit overdressed for this party.”

She stood up and pressed a brief kiss to his lips and then started pulling his shirt up. 

_I’m so fucked right now,_ he thought. _I’m so, so fucked. I have to tell her._ But he couldn’t bring himself to stop her as she pulled the shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, tracing the long, J-shaped scar over his ribs with her mouth for a moment, before working the fastening of his pants and pushing them down his legs. 

He cursed himself further when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, then dragged him even lower, until she was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was kneeling in front of her, kissing her back. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they roamed her body, savouring the smooth, soft skin of her breasts and slipping behind to cup the delicious curve of her ass. 

She tipped her head back, and he let his tongue trace down her throat to her breasts, taking the nipples into his mouth one at a time and reveling in the gasps he dragged from her with each tug and pull of his mouth. He told himself he would stop….in just a minute. He just wanted to spend one more moment with her tits first. He might never get this chance again. 

And so he played with them, laving and sucking for a long time, until she gradually lay back on the bed and her core was pressed tightly to his abdomen as he worshipped her. _Just one more minute,_ he told himself as he kissed his way down her belly, watching it rise and fall with each gasping breath she took. 

He remembered the flavour of her on his fingers from earlier, and told himself it would just be one taste, just for a moment, then he would stop. He kept telling himself that as he rolled her clit with his tongue and slipped his fingers inside. He told himself he’d stop in just a moment, but first he should make her come, fill her with good feelings so she wouldn’t be too upset. He smiled against her as her fingers tangled in his hair as she came, her legs splayed wide as she pushed him harder against her. 

His cock was hard again by this point. She looked so glorious when she arched up against him as she came, the red flush of her mouth and cheeks spreading down to her breasts, her hair spilled all around her on the bed. So when she tugged at his hair and whispered his name, telling him how badly she wanted him inside her, he surrendered with a groan. 

He got up on the bed quickly and kneeled between her thighs, sliding the tip of his cock in her slick folds until she said, “Don’t fucking tease me, Jon.” The last distant ghost of his resistance vanished and he sank into her with a groan of pleasure. She was so hot, so tight, and still fluttering from her orgasm, and he knew without a doubt that no matter what happened as a result of this, right now, it was so, so worth it. 

He took his time at first, savouring the grip of her pussy as he rolled into her, pulling her leg up flush and lifting her ass to push himself more deeply into her. Her hands were on his forearms at first as he lifted her onto his cock, but she pulled at him until he finally had to move his hands by her head to keep from falling over onto her as he continued to fuck her, harder and faster now, glorying in the vision underneath him as her breasts swayed with each firm thrust. 

When she pushed at his shoulder and indicated that he should lay on his back, he obeyed, propping his head on the pillow so he could watch as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock and then riding him hard, one hand on his chest and one on her clit. He watched her, so beautiful as she closed her eyes and rocked against him, He ran his hands up her thighs to her hips, digging his fingers into her as he encouraged her, urged her to go faster.

Ahh… shit, he was getting so close now. He told her, tried to tell her, through grunts and unintelligible sounds that he wasn’t going to last much longer but she ignored him, gasping out, “It’s ok… I still have a… oh god. I still have… from before. God. Just… it’s ok.”

He took her at her word, unable to argue as his whole body tensed up and his orgasm rolled through him in heated waves, forcing him to arch up off the bed and pull her tightly to him as he emptied himself into her. 

He slowly regained awareness as she slipped off him and went to the washroom. He was fully conscious by the time she reemerged. He went back into the bathroom and cleaned himself off, giving himself a stern look in the mirror the whole time. This whole situation had definitely gotten out of hand. When he went back out, he was going to tell her, no matter how much he dreaded the thought. 

He was thwarted again when he came back out to find the lights dimmed and Liz asleep in his bed, still naked, the sheet haphazardly pulled up over her breasts, but leaving her smooth back bare. 

He was going to have to wake her up now. He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. “Liz,” he began.

“Mmm come lay with me, Jon,” she murmured sleepily, patting the space on the bed behind her. 

Danse groaned in surrender. Maybe he could tell her in the morning. He slid in next to her and she mumbled something as she curled her back into him, her soft naked body pressed to his from her shoulders to her feet.

He drifted off while he was still trying to think of what he was going to say in the morning.

***

The room had no windows, so Danse wasn’t certain what time of day it was when he awoke, but he certainly knew what woke him up. It was Liz’s ass. She was pressing it into his groin, sensuously and slowly moving so his hardening dick slid between her ass cheeks. At first he thought she must still be asleep but then her hand slipped around behind her and wrapped around his cock, and he realized she was awake.

He gripped her hip to try to stop her, but instead just pulled her closer, grinding her harder against his cock. It took no effort when she moved her leg slightly and angled herself for him to slip inside.

They fucked slowly, on their sides for a while, but soon the urgency overtook him and he pushed her onto her stomach. He pressed her shoulders down and lifted her hips up, slamming into her, alternating hard and fast strokes with slower, longer ones. He blinked in the dim light and slowed almost completely when her hand came up to her ass and she spread her cheek apart. 

He hesitated a moment, before licking his thumb and circling her asshole for a moment. When she moaned and arched harder against him, he pressed his thumb inside just a little. 

“Just like that, that’s perfect,” she muttered. He felt, rather than saw, her hand come between her legs to her clit, and he started fucking her again, his thumb still in her ass, until she came around him, her whole body tense with her orgasm. She clamped her legs shut underneath him and her pussy tightened to nearly unbearable levels.

He grabbed her hips by both hands and gave her one last thrust before spilling into her again.

***

He slept again, and when he awoke he was alone. 

He made his way to the bathroom and had a shower, the hot water soothing the sore muscles he hadn’t used so vigorously in a long time. His balls ached too, a pleasant throb from their unaccustomed overuse, and the soap stung as it ran over the scratches he hadn’t even realized she’d given him. When he stepped out of the shower he found a note on the sink.

_Thanks for the wonderful evening, Jon. It was just what I needed. I hope it was as pleasant for you as it was for me. I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you to wake up, but I really need to get going with my delivery. Maybe I will run into you again someday. ♡ Liz_

There was no indication of whether or not she had recognized him.

He had two days until he had to be back at the Prydwen. He had two days to figure out how he was going to handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have waited to post this but I have no self control. My weeks are busy, so I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will come out, so don't hold out hope, but this story is gripping me, so maybe with luck I will get another one done by the weekend. Thanks for reading and commenting!


	4. Chapter 4

Liz stepped out of Jon’s room and leaned on the door. Whew. Luckily she’d gotten out without waking him. She was worried if she did she’d just end up fucking him again, and then staying there all day. But as tempting as that was, she really did need to get that shipment of electronics to Hangman’s Alley. 

She crept down the hall and out through the bar, and then headed to her house. She ached pleasantly between her legs, and a smile crept onto her face as she thought back on the night before. She hoped she might see Jon again sometime, but it didn’t seem likely as he was a passing trader and she didn’t come to Diamond City often enough. They were destined to be ships passing in the night.

She opened her door and went inside, only to find Piper sitting on her couch, looking at a comic book.

“And where have you been, Miss Blue?”

“I hate when you call me that, Piper.” Liz ignored her question and went upstairs to change into road clothing. “And how did you get in here, anyways?”

“Don’t change the subject. I decided to come by with some vodka I… acquired… and you were gone. So I waited and you didn’t come back. Now here you come, at nine in the morning, wearing a _dress._ Who is he, Liz? You can tell me. Off the record.”

“On the record, Piper, this is a sun dress. It’s day.”

“Yeah, but you only wear dresses to go out. Who is he.”

“Just a trader.” Liz gave in with a sigh. She hadn’t had enough sleep to fight with Piper.

“Wow! I knew it! What’s his name? Is it someone I know?”

“His name is Jon.”

“Jon who? Did you get his last name?”

Liz frowned. No, she hadn’t. Which was very unusual for her. She wasn’t inclined towards anonymous hookups. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the wisest decision, but Jon had seemed familiar, somehow, and trustworthy. 

“I don’t know who he was, Piper. Just a good looking guy passing through. It was a one time thing, and it’s done. Drop it.”

Piper knew she wasn’t going to get any further with Liz this morning, so she let the topic go for now. Instead they chatted a little about general Diamond City gossip while Liz packed. They had a late breakfast together, and then Piper offered to walk with her to Hangman’s Alley. 

Liz hesitated for a moment, but the road wasn’t always safe, so she accepted, and it was shortly after that the two women headed out.

They chatted more as they walked, and then Piper fell silent. Piper never fell silent, so Liz was a little worried for a moment. But then she spoke.

“So about this guy…?”

“I’m not talking about a random hookup any more.”

Piper smirked. “So how about the Slice of Pie in the Sky article? Would you rather talk about the Brotherhood or Jon the Mystery Trader?”

Liz rolled her eyes. She knew when she was defeated. “Fine. Ask your Brotherhood questions. I’ll tell you what I can.”

The rest of the conversation was filled with the topic of life aboard the Prydwen. Liz didn’t have much to say, as she had spent most of the time with the Brotherhood out in the field. She’d done some solo missions, and then gone with her CO to track down a missing recon team. 

“So tell me about your CO? What’s he like?” Piper asked. 

“Paladin Danse? I don’t know. He’s probably the most uptight person I’ve ever met.”

“What does he look like?”

“Uhh… he has power armour. He wears a hood. I don’t know.” Liz tried to think, but the man was almost always in his armour. He droned on so much she spent most of the time staring at his chest trying to stay awake. “He has been yelling at me basically since the first time I met him. Always going on about regulations and Brotherhood history. Either that, or weapons or armour. Maybe you should talk to him yourself. I’ve never met anyone who had such a hardon for his job before.” She chuckled. “Except you, Piper.”

“Maybe I will do that. The tin cans aren’t really welcome in Diamond City though. Maybe you can bring me up to see the ship?

Liz groaned. She was beginning to regret bringing Piper along today.

***

For Paladin Danse, coming back to the Prydwen usually felt like coming home. So it was with some annoyance that he found himself, late in the afternoon three days later, dreading his arrival on the airship more and more as the vertibird got closer. He barely spoke to anyone as he stalked to his quarters, worried he’d see her on the way.

He had spent the last two days in Diamond City hiding in his room, trying to figure out how he was going to tell her, the Knight he had sponsored, that her one night stand had been her mentor and superior officer. He had run the conversation through his head over and over, and the outcome was always terrible. He couldn’t see any way it would go well. 

He checked the clock. It was supper time. 

He considered skipping the meal, but he knew he’d be worse off for it in the morning. He rubbed his hands over his face and braced himself as he ventured out of his room. 

Luck was with him. No Liz. He managed to grab a tray of food and bring it back to his room without seeing her, and he ate and spent the rest of the evening alone in his quarters. But he knew he was only delaying the inevitable. They were both due to report to Knight-Captain Kells at 08:00 tomorrow morning. He would have to face her then.

***

The briefing went well, and they were assigned to clear hostiles in order to allow scribes to recover tech from several locations, a mission that would take several weeks. He gritted his teeth as they left the bridge, and then turned to face her. “Knight,” he began, sternly, hoping that somehow a professional attitude would somehow soften the conversation they were about to have. 

Just then an initiate ran by, knocking into Knight Spencer briefly. “Maybe we should talk somewhere less crowded, sir,” she suggested, and without looking at him, turned and headed up the ladder to the other main section of the airship.

Once inside, they turned off into an alcove beneath the steps. She stopped there, and bent to tie her boot. When she stood, she glanced up at him briefly and then began biting her nail. 

Danse let out a huff of annoyance. It was already hard enough without this fiddling. “Knight!” he said, sharply. 

“Yes, sir, she replied, standing up straighter. “I’m sorry. I can be ready to go in an hour sir.” he frowned when she glanced up at him briefly before staring at his chest. 

He frowned harder. There hadn’t been any sign on her face that she had recognized him. He changed tactics. “How was your leave?” he asked, tentatively. He decided he had better feel out the situation before he said something he regretted.

“Fine, sir,” she replied. She sounded confused. They had never really had a personal conversation before. _Unless I count when she had her legs wrapped around me as she begged me to fuck her harder,_ he thought. He felt the unwelcome sensation of his cock twitching as it responded to the image that suddenly appeared in his head of her spread out beneath him. 

He shook his head, trying to clear the arousing thoughts from his mind. “Did you do anything interesting?” he asked, cautiously. 

“I visited some of my settlements,” she replied. “Look, as much as I appreciate the attempt at small talk, sir, I really need to be getting ready to leave. Shall we meet on the flight deck in an hour?” 

Danse could only nod mutely, and then watch as she strode off to the barracks. 

***

He went back to his quarters to pack. Due to long practice, he was ready to go in less than twenty minutes. He was just about to leave, when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was dressed in his standard jumpsuit and hood, and his beard had already filled in quite a bit. He eyed himself critically, then removed the hood. His hair stood up thickly. He put the hood back on again and frowned, tipping his head from side to side. 

He did look a fair bit different with the hood on. And when he frowned, it pulled the skin tight on his face, making the scar over his right eye stand out. He supposed it was possible she hadn’t recognized him. Maybe…

Maybe he could just pretend it had never happened. 

He acknowledged that it was the cowardly move. Telling her was the right thing to do. _But maybe she doesn’t want to discuss it. Maybe she_ does _know, but she just wants to be professional. Maybe it will make her uncomfortable and damage our working relationship._

Either way. Maybe it would be better if he let her bring it up. Whether she didn’t know or was pretending not to know, no good could come from discussing it. 

The decision made, he snapped the hood on his chin, grabbed his bag and headed to the power armour bay, trying hard to ignore the niggling guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach


	5. Chapter 5

Liz and the Paladin had developed a bit of a routine on their previous mission. Paladin Danse walked directly to their destination, destroying anything in the way. Liz on the other hand, roamed a wide circle around the Paladin, scouting the area and covering his back. Their respective skills meshed well together and they were highly effective in clearing a path to their destination. 

Once inside close quarters, Danse drew the attacks while Liz held back and covered him, and most areas were cleared without incident. 

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t have anything to criticize her about. He usually spent the time afterwards lecturing her on how she could have improved. She was pretty certain by this point that there wasn’t a single thing she could do right in his eyes.

So it came to some surprise when they arrived at the first destination on their list, an old warehouse, that he had nothing to say at all when they were finished. Instead, he dug a can of purified water out of his pack and opened it up, taking a huge drink without looking at her.

“So, Sir. I finally managed to make you happy,” she said, sarcastically. 

He choked on his water.

Liz raised an eyebrow at him and continued. “I didn’t waste any ammo. I got all the ghouls in two or three shots and confirmed they were down. I didn’t wade into battle unnecessarily…” She counted off on her fingers as she listed things he had criticized her for in the past. 

“You are starting to improve,” he choked out.

“Are you ok, sir?”

“It just went in the wrong hole.” He reddened. “The water. I inhaled it. By accident.” He cleared his throat. “Double check the perimeter, Knight. I will radio back for the scribes, and then we will set up camp for the night.” 

“Yes, sir.” Liz responded to his usual commanding tone and ran off to follow her orders.

***

When Danse returned from radioing outside, he found Liz setting up camp. He watched her for a moment. He had seen her do similar tasks on their previous mission, but somehow he hadn’t noticed how… shapely she was. But now that he had noticed, he couldn’t un-notice. 

When she bent down to unroll her bedroll, her round ass stuck up in the air, reminding him of how she had looked when he had fucked her from behind. When she kneeled on the floor to go through her pack looking for food, he remembered her on her knees sucking his cock. And when she arched her back and stretched, he remembered how she had looked when he had made her come with his mouth. 

He needed to get out of his power armour so he could eat, but he had such a raging erection there was no way he could get out now. He managed to mumble out some kind of excuse, and then stomped off.

He found himself in the back office of the warehouse. He shut the door carefully behind himself, and then stepped out of the armour in such a way that it blocked the door from opening. He quickly undid the front flap of his jumpsuit and, reaching in, pulled out his cock. He would try to make this as quick as possible.

He stroked himself from the base to the tip, pulling back the foreskin and thumbing the tip, as he imagined himself out in their camp. He imagined how she would react if he just grabbed her and kissed her. She would probably be angry, he thought. But maybe she’d suddenly remember him from the Dugout, and be overwhelmed with lust. She would kiss him back, sucking his tongue into her mouth hungrily, moaning his name. 

Then she’d slowly remove all her armour, dropping it on the floor, then her clothing. He could picture it, the clang as each piece hit the floor. The slow sound of the zipper as she peeled the olive jumpsuit from her body. She would roll it slowly down her body, revealing her breasts first, just the right size for his hands and mouth. Then her belly next. He remembered tonguing her navel while she gasped underneath him.

Next she would roll the suit down her legs, turning around as she stepped out of it and presenting him with a view of her beautiful round ass. She would maybe slip her fingers between her legs, showing him how wet she was for him.

When she was finally naked, she’d get on her knees and take him in her mouth. Just the tip at first. Danse worked the tip of his cock while he pictured it. Her mouth would be hot and wet, and she’d use her lips and her tongue, cleaning the precum off while he grabbed her by the hair. 

Then, she’d take the shaft in her hand, holding him in place as she took him in as far as she could, just like she had before. She would work his whole cock with her mouth and hand until he was wet, licking up his shaft and watching him with those brown eyes of hers. He palmed his balls and rolled them in his fingers how he imagined she would do. She would cup them in her palms, maybe run her fingers along the sensitive skin between his balls and his ass. He stroked himself there for a moment, picturing it was her fingers instead of his. Her mouth instead of his palm on his dick. 

He leaned on the desk and began jerking off faster, imagining she was bent over this very desk right now as he fucked her from behind, her hair loose around her shoulders as she looked back at him, begging him. “Please, Jon, harder!” He would listen, grabbing her by the hips and slamming into her. He pictured her tight pussy on his cock, pictured himself watching as he sank into her again and again...

His fantasy ended abruptly as he came, his cum leaving him in thick jets and hitting the side of the desk before sliding down and dripping onto the floor. His vision blurred for a moment, and his heart was beating so hard it seemed like a roar in his head. 

Once he cooled down slightly, he was almost immediately filled with shame. Jerking off in some abandoned office to the image of his protege was probably the most undignified thing he’d ever done in his entire life. He looked around for something to clean himself off with. He found nothing, so he used his fingertips, and then flicked the remnants onto the floor with the rest. He wiped his fingers on an old sheet of paper, then distastefully laid it across the mess on the floor. Then he threw more papers on top. 

He had no idea how he would handle it if she came in here later. 

At least he was calmer, he thought, as he stomped back to where they were camping. He exited his power armour again, and then took the food Liz offered with a grunt, avoiding her eyes.

They sat in silence as they ate, and then he volunteered to take the first watch. He glanced at her from time to time as she slept, hidden under the bedding, her back turned to him for most of the night.

When the time came to wake her, he hesitated for a long minute before he shook her awake. He was still wearing his flight suit and hood when he finally climbed into the bedroll, still warm from her body and smelling slightly of her. He gritted his teeth, certain he would be unable to sleep at all that night. 

As it happened, he was wrong. The residual heat and scent from her body lulled him, reminding him of how it felt when he had fallen asleep with her before, her body tucked perfectly into his, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Liz and Danse settled into a routine. They ate breakfast and packed up camp quickly at first light. The Paladin liked to spend an hour after breakfast on training exercises, usually strength training, target practice, or weapons and armour maintenance. Sometimes he would have her put on his armour and do armour training, but it wasn’t very often because his armour wasn’t fitted to her very well. 

They then walked to the next destination, sometimes chatting a little, sometimes on high alert, depending on the terrain and whether or not anything dangerous was known to be in the area.

Sometimes they visited settlements, either as stops along the way, or as detours. Part of the mission was to gain the goodwill of the locals, so Danse allowed it, even though it delayed their main mission. At those times, Liz would visit with the settlers, and Danse would keep to himself, relying on her to bridge the gap between the Minutemen and the Brotherhood.

Liz had her own quarters at most of the settlements, and there were usually guest quarters as well. Danse was grateful at those times for the brief reprieve from her constantly arousing company. 

Most days, however, their destination was another building, or warehouse, or office, infested with ghouls or raiders, and either housing tech desireable to the Brotherhood, or else located strategically along the routes the scribes would be using to transport the aforementioned tech.

They cleared their assigned location, generally without issue, and then Liz set up camp, while Danse radioed in and double checked the area. He usually disappeared for about half an hour. Although he had stopped lecturing her immediately after the fight, Liz didn’t try to talk to him either. He was generally in a bad mood and would only snap at her until after he had come back.

He was usually much more pleasant to be around after that.

They would usually chat more as they ate. Liz didn’t mind talking about her past, and would tell him about her childhood in Boston, how she spent weekends on her grandfather’s farm, and life in the Commonwealth just before the war. 

Danse wasn’t as chatty as she was. She managed to pry out of him that he was a junk trader before he was in the Brotherhood, and that he didn’t remember his parents. But mostly he talked about battles. 

Liz was a naturally outgoing and gregarious person, and as the days passed, especially between visits to settlements, she became comfortable with the Paladin, despite his reticence. He was so obstinately guarded and professional that she had started to tease him in an effort to bring him out of his shell. 

Tonight was no different. They had cleared out some mirelurks from a warehouse with a flooded basement, and were enjoying a particular treat of softshell mirelurk meat. It had become a favourite of Liz during the last few months, as it reminded her of the seafood that had been common in the area before the war. 

“I’m going to make a chowder one of these days. Tato roots, carrots. Some smoked molerat maybe. It tastes a little like bacon. Mmm.”

Danse made a quiet grunt in response. 

Liz looked over the fire at him. He was scowling, as usual. His face was smeared with grime and his beard had grown long enough that, in her opinion, it needed a bit of a trim.

“You’d probably be happier if you could get a decent bath,” she said. “You never take that hood off, either. I bet it’s itchy.” She thought for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you without that hood actually. Why don’t you take it off?”

He glanced up at her, his mouth full, and then looked back at the fire, swallowing hard before replying, simply, “No.”

“I’ll take my helmet off if you do….”

“You take your helmet off every night.”

“Well, I can’t sleep with it on my head, can I? I can’t believe you even sleep in it. What’s the matter. Are you bald underneath?”

“No. I rinse my hair out sometimes before you wake up. It’s perfectly fine.”

“Hmm.” Liz decided to drop the subject. For now. 

“Do you play cards, Paladin?” she asked instead. 

“Occasionally,” he replied. 

“Well that’s good. Because I found a whole, unopened pack of cards today. It’s probably worth millions in today’s economy.”

“Mmph,” he replied. 

“You know what else I found?”

“What?” he asked, clearly lacking enthusiasm for whatever she might pull out of her bag next.

Liz put her hand into her pack. When she pulled it out, she had an unopened bottle of scotch. “This was expensive even before the war,” she said. “I really don’t think we should pass up the opportunity to enjoy some of this delicious…” she paused, looking at the label. “...two hundred and fifty year old whiskey.”

She smiled when his eyes widened briefly. Even the stuffy Paladin couldn’t say no to a little bit of fine liquor.

“It might not be wise…”

Liz interrupted him. “The doors are barred, Paladin. We’ve cleared the building. We are literally eating the inhabitants. We could drink this whole bottle and get completely intoxicated, and we will be perfectly fine. We rarely find ourselves in such a secure location. We should take advantage of it.”

Danse hesitated for a long moment, before he finally conceded. He held out an empty water can. “One drink,” he said.

Liz grinned.

When she handed it back to him, it had a good four ounces of whiskey in it. 

She poured herself a drink as well, and then leaned back on her pack, watching the paladin over her the edge as she sipped it. It was very good, oaky and smoky, and it heated her up right to her belly. When Danse took a sip, he closed his eyes in bliss for just a moment. 

Something niggled at the back of Liz’s mind, but it was quickly forgotten when he sat up even straighter than he already was and said, “You poured me too much, Knight.”

“Knight. Knight knight knight. You can call me Elizabeth, you know. My friends call me Liz. Maybe someday you can ease up enough to call me Liz.”

“I know your name, Knight. Decorum prohibits - “

“There’s nobody around but us, Danse. Fuck decorum. We’ve spent every minute together for weeks, we can at least call each other by name.” She frowned. “I don’t even know your name, Paladin. Do you even _have_ a first name?”

“I do.”

Liz waited.

After a minute, she said, “Well, what is it?”

“My name is not relevant.”

“Dammit, Danse, why can’t you lighten up even a little bit? Every single day, it’s the same thing. Train. Walk. Fight. Sleep. I can’t go on like this. I need someone to talk to. I’m not saying we need to be besties, braid each other’s hair and share all our secrets. But fuck. Can’t you loosen up a little?”

“It would be inappropriate-”

“Fuck inappropriate! There’s NOBODY HERE, Danse. Don’t you ever think about morale? Brotherly camaraderie? We need to have a relationship if we are going to work together long term. Something other than strict professionalism.”

Danse surged to his feet, and Liz did too. They stood on opposite sides of the fire, glaring at each other in the dim light. The moment seemed to stretch eternally.

Finally, with an annoyed huff, he knocked back the rest of the whiskey in his can and stalked off into the darkness. 

***

Danse found himself in the open part of the warehouse, striding angrily along the catwalk around the flooded area. When he came to the offices, he stood for a moment, and then swore loudly and punched the wall. The wood was old and damp from the moisture in the air and crumbled easily. It didn’t hurt, and was satisfying, so he hit it a few more times, punching holes in the side of the office until there wasn’t much wall left to punch. He then threw himself down in the ancient office chair and covered his face with his hands. 

She was just so…. frustrating. 

He felt like he was frustrated all the time. And not just sexually. He _liked_ her. She was funny, and clever, and a great partner. He enjoyed having her around. But he’d painted himself into a corner, forcing himself to remain professional for the sake of keeping a secret. 

He acknowledged that none of this was really her fault. She had a point. If it had been anyone else, they would have had a much more congenial relationship by now. It was only his own guilt and attraction to her that was making him behave this way, and it was unfair to her. 

There really was only one solution. He had to relax a little, and if she found out, he would deal with it then. 

***

Liz was still sipping her whiskey as she stared at the fire. She scowled but didn’t look up when she heard Paladin Danse return. She only moved when she saw something land on the ground next to where she was sitting. She picked it up. It was his hood.

She looked at it a moment, then peered up at him.

“Jonathan. My name is Jonathan,” he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz got to her feet and looked at him, before bursting into laughter. “I thought you said you weren’t bald?” she said. “Wait, did you just shave your head?” It had clearly just been done, as there were nicks on his scalp, and it was sheared off unevenly in patches. “Why would you do that?”

Danse reddened. “It was… a bit matted. I thought I better cut it.” 

“Did you shave yourself with your knife? Never mind. I have a straight razor I found the other day. I might be able to fix this.” She looked around for a moment, then dragged an old box over near the fire. “Here, sit on this.”

He sat down obediently. Liz heated some water while she sharpened the razor, and then when it was ready, she began scraping the remnants of fuzz off of his head. He hissed when she went over the cuts, but she just laughed and said, “you should have just let me do it in the first place, you ninny.”

Eventually she was done. She looked at him speculatively. He wasn’t too bad looking, she thought. She’d seen better though. She asked him if he wanted her to shave his beard too, but he refused, a little too quickly, she thought. Maybe he had a scar he was embarrassed about. Actually he had a faint little scar over his eye. She’d never noticed that before. 

She shrugged. She’d never been good with faces. One time, she’d run into her mother in law in the grocery store, and had chatted with her for almost five minutes before realizing who she was. Nate had never let her forget it. 

She put away the shaving things, and then sat back down in her previous spot by the fire. She tossed the hood at him. “Here you go, _Jonathan_. Wouldn’t want your head to get cold. Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Next time just come to me first.”

***

Danse was still kicking himself by the time he went to bed that night. He couldn’t believe he’d gone to such extremes in a weak moment of cowardice. And it had not helped at all when he had to sit still while she walked around him, touching him as she shaved his scalp bare, her warm hands on his face and neck as she tipped his head this way and that. It had taken every ounce of his will power to stop himself from pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her senseless. 

He turned over in the bedroll and closed his eyes, seeing it in his mind’s eye as he imagined her wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back, pulling her clothes off and then straddling his lap as she slowly slid down onto his dick.

He forced himself to stop thinking about it. He was supposed to be sleeping. There wasn’t anything he could do about it. He tried desperately to will his erection away.

***

The next few weeks introduced a whole new level of torture to Paladin Danse as Liz now, every few days, sat him down and shaved his head for him. 

He tried to delay it, but after a day or two, she brushed off his excuses with a stern “No. Sit.” By the time she was done, he had a raging boner and no valid excuse to take care of it.

Despite his discomfort, their routine had not changed much, but their relationship had. He relaxed, incrementally, day by day, sharing bits of his past with her, opening up about his lonely childhood, friends he had made and lost over his years with the Brotherhood. In return, she told him about her husband, who had died in the vault when the Institute had entered to retrieve some tech and had deactivated nearly all the cryopods. 

The topic came up again one day as they walked along, hoping to make Greygarden before night. “We had only been together a year when we went into the Vault,” she said. “I’ve been out twice that long, now. It seems like forever.” She laughed. “It was two centuries though. Might as well be forever.”

Danse walked silently for a moment, then asked, “How did you meet?”

Liz laughed again. “Would you believe we met in a bar? It was my law graduation and we were celebrating, and I saw this handsome guy there and we hit it off.”

Danse coughed, but quickly recovered. 

“Do… did you do that often?” he asked, almost instantly regretting it.

“No, you ass!” She reached over and punched him in the arm. “Most of the guys I dated were from school, or blind dates, or whatever. A few for a month or two, but nothing really serious until Nate. He and I- shhh!”

Liz stopped talking and got to her knees. Danse stopped moving and crouched as well, as silently as he was able in his armour. “There’s a radstag just ahead. Care for some venison for supper?” she winked at him, and then she crept off. Danse stayed where he was, watching her ass as she crept away across the ground.

***

They arrived in Greygarden a few hours later, several pounds of fresh meat heavier, and a whole lot dirtier. But Liz loved venison, so she was pleased. She stretched in relief to be at one of her favourite settlements, and turned to Danse. “I’m gonna hit the showers first,” she said. Do you want to give that meat to Supervisor White and just have a quick look and see if anything else needs doing. After that the showers are there,” she said, pointing, “and the extra quarters are over in that shed.”

Danse nodded, looking around and the strange settlement, inhabited almost entirely by Mr. Handy robots. “I think we’ve earned a bit of a break,” he said. “Maybe we can take a few days off to relax.”

Liz smiled broadly at him, before heading off to her quarters. 

Greygarden was one of only three settlements she had which featured hot running water and showers, and it was with no small amount of relief that she took advantage of it, lathering her hair twice before scrubbing off her body aggressively to remove the caked on dirt from the past few weeks on the road. 

Once she was clean, she leaned on the wall for a bit, letting the water run down her body as she thought about the last few weeks. She was glad she had managed to get Danse to lighten up a little. Things had been much more pleasant once he had relaxed a little. He wasn’t as much of a stuffy dork as he had seemed at first. 

But she really needed a break from him. 

She maybe got away for half an hour every day or two unless they were in settlements. If she was honest, she was looking forward to some privacy even more than she had been looking forward to the shower. 

She got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and headed to her quarters, where she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, letting her mind and hand wander. She thought about Nate a little, remembering their short lived, whirlwind relationship, but then her mind drifted, as it often did lately, to the steamy encounter she had had a few months back with a trader named Jon.

She couldn’t remember his face very well. She remembered his hair, his earthy brown eyes, the dimple in his chin, maybe. But she did remember his chest, thickly muscled and covered in just the right amount of hair. The long scar on his ribs when she’d pulled his shirt off. His thick cock, perfectly curved and long enough to scratch that itch but not so big it wrecked her.

Liz let her hand slip down into her panties as she remembered looking down at the top of his head as he ate her out. She dipped her two middle fingers inside for a moment, wetting them with her juices, before circling her clit. She thought of his tongue on her as she stroked herself faster, and pushed her other hand into her hair, remembering his thick black hair in her fist as she had pulled him closer. 

It didn’t take long. Her thoughts became erratic, hopping from image to image as she brought herself higher with every flick of her finger. When she finally went over the edge, she thrust her fingers deep inside, imagining his cock inside her, filling her to the brim.

But when she finally came down, and the thoughts settled in her brain, she came to the uncomfortable realization that the person she had imagined right at the end was not the hot trader she had hooked up with one night, months ago.

Instead, for some reason, she was picturing Paladin Danse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [@saiyurithedragonborn](http://saiyuri-thedragonborn.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, for screenshots that helped me decide how this was going to go. Thanks!
> 
> You can see them specifically here:   
> [here](http://saiyuri-thedragonborn.tumblr.com/post/146156857233/tessa1978-maybe-this-ones-bettermore/)


	8. Chapter 8

Liz shook her head and laughed. Stupid brain. She’d had some weird thoughts pop into her head just at that moment before, but Danse? That was a new one. It wasn’t that he was unattractive. But he was her superior officer, and one of the stuffiest people she’d ever met. She still called him by his last name most of the time. Definitely not a sex object. It had never even crossed her mind to think about him that way before. 

She felt herself getting sleepy, but it was getting close to supper time, so she forced herself to get up and tie her hair into a ponytail before leaving her room, which was in a small lean-to attached to the side of the greenhouse. 

No people lived at this settlement. Instead it was inhabited by several robots. It was one of the biggest food producers in her network, and although she had quarters at each place, Greygarden was one of the few she considered to be a home. She had installed a shower room and a small eating area with a stove and sink, and an extra shack for guests, but the facilities were quite simple otherwise. 

When she walked out into the bright sunlight, she blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. When she could see properly, she noticed Danse headed from the guest quarters to the shower room, still in his jumpsuit, a ratty towel over his shoulder. 

She tipped her head to the side and assessed him for a moment. She’d never really noticed before how well he filled out that jumpsuit. He was tall, broad shouldered, with a lean waist and hips, and thick thighs. Definitely her type. She wondered how she’d never noticed that before. 

She snorted as she turned towards the kitchen. Probably because he only ever took off his power armour to sleep.

***

Liz was sitting on a stool, peeling tato roots for supper when Danse came in. Tatoes were really an ingenious plant. A hybrid of a tomato and potato plant, which were already closely related, they grew edible red fruit on the plant as well as starchy tubers under the ground. Neither product tasted exactly like the prewar versions she remembered, but as long as it was accompanied by some protein, the tato plant provided nearly all the nutrition someone needed to thrive. 

“Can you grab me a pot off that shelf?” she asked, pointing to the item in question. She looked up at him and did a double take. She had never seen him in civilian clothing before. He was dressed in well-worn jeans and a brown plaid shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath. The jeans hung low on his hips, and she watched, transfixed, as he walked across the room and reached up to the top shelf. When he did, his shirt lifted and she caught a glimpse of dark hair that trailed tantalizingly into his pants.

She looked away quickly, turning her attention back to her work. 

Damn. 

Where had this come from all of a sudden?

He’d popped into her head suddenly at an inappropriate time and then now she couldn’t get him out. 

He probably wouldn’t appreciate her having impure thoughts about him either, stick in the mud that he was. He was probably stringently opposed to any kind of fraternization between Brotherhood soldiers. 

She wondered suddenly if he ever had sex with anyone. She snickered to herself, imagining it. He probably had a rulebook for that too. He probably insisted on calling everything by its technical name.

Damn damn. Why the hell was _that_ so fucking hot?

“There’s not going to be anything left of that if you keep peeling it.” His voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She looked down and realized she’d whittled the tato root down to a nub. She could feel her face flush as she set it with the rest, then stood up, avoiding his eyes as she put them in the pot and brought them to the sink to rinse them off. 

They managed to cook the rest of the meal without incident, although she had to force herself not to stare at him the entire time. She kept her eyes on her food as she ate, focusing so hard on her meal that she didn’t hear him when he finally spoke to her.

She looked up at him, startled, when it finally sank in that he was talking to her. He was asking something about whether there was a good place for him to work on his power armour tomorrow. 

She reddened slightly and answered him, explaining the spot just around back where she kept her tools. He smiled back at her and took a big bite of his venison steak. 

His attention was drawn by one of the robots as it floated past the window, and she looked at him, taking in his brown eyes that reminded her of the upturned earth on her grandfather’s farm as a child. His beard had been getting long, and he’d tidied it a bit. What was left looked soft,and she suddenly wanted to run her fingers through it. Her eyes followed his jawline to his mouth, and she couldn’t take her eyes off his full lower lip that looked like it tasted delicious.

She swallowed hard and looked back down at her plate. Hopefully he hadn’t noticed her staring.

After supper they took their dishes to the sink. Danse offered to wash, so she grabbed a towel and began wiping the items as he passed them to her. He had rolled up his sleeves, but the right one kept unrolling in the water, so after a few minutes he dried his hands off and removed the plaid shirt, just leaving the grey t-shirt on underneath. As he scrubbed the tato pot, the muscles in his back rippled under his grey t-shirt, and her mouth went dry. 

By the time they were finished, Liz felt warm and oddly flustered and she didn’t think she could really take much more overstimulation just now. She stretched dramatically, made some excuse about being exhausted and having a book to read, and then retreated back to her room.

Once alone, she flopped down on her bed and covered her face with her hands, trying to sort out her confused feelings. 

She liked Danse just fine, especially since he’d recently started loosening up a bit around her. But she hadn’t been attracted to him at all until he’d appeared uninvited in her fantasy earlier that day.

She rolled over on her stomach and groaned, realizing that she was lying to herself. She’d been feeling that way a little bit ever since she’d started cutting his hair, enjoying the warm feeling of his skin under her fingertips, the soft sounds that sometimes escaped him as she leaned close, taking a little longer than she needed to, telling herself she just wanted to be thorough. 

She wondered why he had popped into her head just at that moment today. Maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her something. Maybe it was time to move on. Get over Nate, get over that trader, Jon, and maybe move on to someone else. Maybe someone like Jonathan Danse.

Wait.

Jon. Jonathan.

She sat up.

No.

_No._

There was no way. 

Liz put her face in her hands and thought back, trying to remember the one night stand, straining her brain as she tried to recall a face she’d only seen one time. She was frustrated. She’d never been good with faces. 

She remembered brown eyes. Danse had brown eyes. Danse had a scar over his eye. Did Jon have a scar? She couldn’t remember. Half the people she met these days had scars. She barely noticed them any more. 

Jon was clean shaven and had thick black hair. She remembered the feel of it almost more than how it looked. Danse…

Danse had been growing a thick beard ever since their leave, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t much more than stubble then. His hair? His hair was black, she had been shaving it for weeks. But it never got long enough to really see what it was like. 

She laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes, imagining Danse in the Dugout, ordering a drink and looking for a date. 

The idea was so ridiculous that she burst out laughing. She could see it now. Danse striding around the room, telling everyone to straighten up. He’d probably call his date ‘soldier’ and bark orders at her. He certainly wouldn’t flirt over drinks in a dark corner, muttering things in a low, sexy voice until she begged him to drag her off to his room.

Liz rolled over and pulled her blanket up over her head, chuckling to herself at the very idea. 

It crossed her mind, however, before she drifted off to sleep, that she would certainly pay good caps to see him try.

***

The next morning, Liz and Danse ate breakfast as usual, before he suggested they spend some time doing target practice. Always routine with him, even on his day off. Her improper thoughts were forgotten as he drilled her hard for over an hour. 

By the time they had finished, they were sweating terribly under the hot July sun, so they headed together to the water pump that stood in the shade of the greenhouse. The water was cool and refreshing, and Liz wet her hands and washed her face and arms, and then the back of her neck. When she was done, Danse did the same, splashing water over his face and neck, and then pulling the bottom of his shirt up to dry his face. 

That’s when she saw it. 

Danse had a long, J-shaped scar on his ribs. 

A scar she distinctly remembered kissing her way down, thinking _J for Jon_ as she did.

She glanced up at his face. And now that she saw it, she couldn’t _unsee_ it. 

Liz suddenly felt like her head was going to explode. She couldn’t process this information. She made some excuse about changing her shirt, and then, without waiting for a response, stalked off to her quarters.

She paced the small room like a caged animal. Did he know? Did he know that the woman from the bar was her? If so, had he been hiding it this whole time? She thought back over the last few months. His refusal to remove the hood. His sudden haircut. The thick beard.

She wanted to think he hadn’t recognized her either, but all the evidence pointed to him having realized it was her at some point early on, if he hadn’t known right from the start. She clenched her fists, fighting the urge to run back outside and slap him right across the face.

Liz couldn’t believe she’d been so completely oblivious for so long. She felt like an idiot. And he’d just pretended like nothing had happened. 

Slapping was too good for him.

Too good by a long shot. 

She had something much better in mind. She was going to make him suffer.


	9. Chapter 9

Paladin Danse gritted his teeth. If the first two months of this mission had been hard, the last few days had been absolute torture. Knight Spencer couldn’t have made this more difficult if she had been doing it on purpose. 

It started the first day on the road when she left her uniform at Greygarden. She told him it was because it was summer and there was no way she was going to trek all over the Commonwealth in a heavy nylon jumpsuit. 

What she chose instead was the shortest pair of shorts he had ever seen on a human being. They were denim, faded, and cut off just a smidge above the curve of her ass. The skin of her thighs was smooth below and seemed to stretch for miles to her boots. Every time he caught a glimpse of them he could do nothing but recall how they had felt wrapped around him. 

Her top half was clad in a thin, grey tank top that clung to her body leaving nothing to the imagination. It was so worn he could see the outline of her bra underneath. And to make it worse, she’d developed a habit of pouring water over herself several times a day. Ostensibly to “cool off.”

The first night they were out, she sat down on the sleeping bag and began digging through her pack, growing increasingly frustrated the longer she dug around, until finally, in anger, she dumped the entire pack out and began rifling through it. 

Finally Danse asked her what was wrong. 

“I think I forgot to pack any underwear. I guess I’m going to have to go without until I can get to one of my settlements,” she said. 

Danse had never regretted asking a question more in his entire life. 

***

The second night found them occupying a small, one room cabin. To Danse’s dismay, he found no place to duck off to after their arrival, and so he stood in frustration and watched as Liz unrolled the bedding, bending this way and that as she arranged everything just so. Danse was acutely aware that she was wearing nothing under the tiny shorts, and it was killing him to know that the thinnest scrap of denim, easily pushed aside, was all that lay between him and her. 

He tried to look away, at the wall, the fireplace, anything but her, but he couldn’t help himself, and every few seconds his eyes were drawn back again to her ass as she bent over in front of him.

After a few minutes, he noticed she wasn’t making the bed at all any longer. Instead she was doing a series of strange stretches and bends. He figured he would probably regret this, but he asked her anyway what she was doing. 

“I’m doing yoga. I usually do it at night while I am on watch, while you’re asleep. It helps me stay awake. It’s good for muscle tone and flexibility. Did you want to try? I can teach you?”

He didn’t really think it was a good idea to get out of his power armour just then, so he refused. 

When she finally finished and began bustling around setting up camp, he figured she was distracted enough for him to get out of his armour. He stood it by the door and got out, and when he turned around, she was right there, standing so close he almost knocked her over. 

When he grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her, she smiled up at him and said, “I brought this from Greygarden. It’s mutfruit jam sweetened with honey. Do you want a taste?”

She held it up to his mouth and smiled. He opened his mouth as a reflex, and she fed him a spoonful of the jam. It was amazing, perfectly sweet and tart, with a honey aftertaste. He had a real weak spot for honey. 

She put the spoon in her mouth and licked the remnants off slowly, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. “It’s good, isn’t it?” she whispered. 

Danse turned around and stalked out of the cabin. 

When he returned, about twenty minutes later, he dropped a load of sticks and log pieces on the floor. “I got wood,” he said, simply. He didn’t see her smirking behind his back as he set up the fire.

***

The fourth night found them in a bunker near a former military outpost. The place was very secure once they had cleared out the few ghouls that remained, so once they were settled in she winked at him and pulled out the bottle of scotch she had found the night he cut his hair. 

She held out her hand until he rolled his eyes and handed her his empty water can, which she filled with a couple of ounces of whiskey. He sipped at it cautiously, then took a second, larger sip, enjoying the warmth as it settled in his belly. 

“I had this boyfriend in college,” Elizabeth said. “He introduced me to nice whiskey. His dad ran one of the most popular bars in Boston, called Malone’s. He used to take me there on Friday nights.” she sighed and finished off her drink, then poured another. 

“How about you, Paladin? Did you leave a girl behind in the Capital Wasteland?”

Danse hesitated before answering. “I had a relationship in Rivet City, but she disagreed with my intention to join the Brotherhood of Steel, so we went our separate ways.”

“Nothing since then?” 

Danse could feel his face turning red, but he knew if he didn’t answer her she would just keep pressing, and he wanted to drop this subject. “I visited a widow in Megaton occasionally,” he gritted out. “Otherwise nothing serious. Tell me more about this bar,” he said, trying to change the subject.

She ignored him. “I never really pegged you as the casual relationship type,” she said. “To be honest, I’m not either. But sometimes you just gotta make do, you know what I mean?”

“I guess so,” Danse replied. “So this bar-”

“I met this guy in Diamond City a few months back.” Liz interrupted, “Some kind of trader. I didn’t ask for details if you know what I mean.”

Danse bit his tongue. 

“You don’t even want to know the things I’d do to that guy if I ever found him again. Mmm. He wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.”

Danse knocked back his drink. “You know, Knight, this place is pretty secure. I don’t think we need to set a watch. I think I’m going to turn in.” At that, he climbed into his sleeping bag and lay with his back to her, his fists clenched tightly underneath the cover. It was all he could do not to rush around the fire and give her a chance to make good on her words.

He didn’t see her silently laughing as she got into her own sleeping bag.

***

On the sixth day Liz and Danse were headed to Sanctuary. The sun was baking hot that day, and even with the cooling system in his power armour on full, he was broiling hot. The heat even seemed to be getting to Liz, and the cheerful attitude she’d had lately had faded as they trudged along. 

The area was relatively safe, and good thing too, since neither of them were as alert as they would need to be in a more dangerous setting. They looked at the ground as they walked, Danse trying not to stare at her ass, and so neither of them noticed the black cloud on the horizon until it was almost upon them. 

Danse finally looked up when the wind picked up, whipping the bushes and grass. A distant roll of thunder made Liz stop in her tracks. 

“We aren’t going to make it to Sanctuary,” she said. Danse agreed. “I have a spot. It’s not far,” she said, then took off at a jog. 

The spot turned out to be a Red Rocket station about a quarter mile from Sanctuary. It was already raining when they arrived, and the pair were soaked. Danse ducked his head as he went in the door, and then he grabbed her arm as he looked around.

“Somebody lives here,” he said.

Liz laughed. “Yeah. I do.” She laughed at the look on his face. 

“Sanctuary is one of my busiest settlements,” she explained. “Every time I go there, I get beset by people needing things. I built this place as a spot to get away. Close enough if they need anything, but far enough that it better be important.” She flicked a switch on the wall and Danse heard several turrets hum to life on the roof. 

“It’s very secure,” she said. I even have a power armour station if you want. It’s in the garage. I’m going to change out of these wet clothes.” With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared around the corner into the back room.

Danse went into the garage. There was indeed a power armour station there, along with several workbenches and crates. He was still looking around when Liz came in, wearing a cream coloured dress that clung to her in all the right places before falling softly to her knees. She had combed out her damp hair and it was curling up a little as it began to dry, shining softly in the dim light. She looked beautiful and he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“You can change in my room if you like. We might as well stay the night.” Danse nodded and went into the back office, changing into his jeans and t-shirt. He tried not to look at her bed. The thought of her in it was too much.

When he came back into the garage, he found that she had brought a chair from somewhere and had placed it in the centre of the room. He raised an eyebrow. 

“I haven’t cut your hair since before Greygarden. It’s getting a bit long, and we have time. Sit.” 

Danse sat.

She had cut his hair before, and he always found it to be a kind of exquisite torture. But today it seemed about a thousand times worse. He didn’t know if it was because she was wearing a dress instead of her usual uniform and armour, or if it was because she was doing something differently, but he could only close his eyes as she moved around him, stroking his neck and caressing his ear as she slowly scraped the fuzz from his scalp. 

He thought she was done when she came around the front of him, and he opened his eyes and peered up at her. “I made a mistake, Danse. I’m sorry. I trimmed way too far down on one side. The beard is going to have to come off.

The torture began for a second time as she began shaving his face, bending down closely so her breath fanned over him as she worked. First one side, and then the other, and then she straddled his legs as she finished his neck, chin, and moustache. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he rested them on her hips. She didn’t say anything. Her breasts were right at his eye level and so close he could pop the button on her dress with one movement. 

He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, trying to gain control of himself. The warm, distinct smell of her filled his nostrils and did nothing to quell his arousal. 

When she was finished, she didn’t move. Instead, she set her razor on the floor and tipped his chin up to wipe him off. When she was done, she dropped her cloth on the floor next to the razor and leaned back, assessing her work. She was still straddling him, and had seated herself on his thighs. The angle she was at was causing her to almost brush against the growing bulge in his pants. He was swiftly running out of self control.

“You should get up. This is… inappropriate,” he bit out.

Liz smirked at him, then tipped his chin up to look him in the eye. 

“You didn’t think it was inappropriate at the Dugout, though. Did you, _Jon?_ ”


	10. Chapter 10

Liz could practically feel Danse vibrating under her fingers as she carefully shaved his beard from his cheeks. He was warm under her fingertips, and she couldn’t resist running her fingers along his jaw as she worked. 

The last few days had been fun. She had gleefully flirted and taunted him, waiting to see if he would break. She thought she had him in the cabin. She had bent down to do her stretches, fully aware of his eyes on her as she went through her yoga poses. She had been sure he would give in that night.

Somehow it hadn’t been enough. And so here she was, removing the scraggly beard and slowly revealing the absurdly handsome man she’d first seen in the Dugout. 

She straddled his lap to do the last bits, and her insides turned to liquid when his hands rested on her hips. She fought the urge to roll her hips against him, biting her lip as she worked, feeling his breath on her and the heat of his hands. He was breathing hard. Not fast but hard.

It would take so little for her to pop the button on his jeans…

She took a deep breath and finished her task, wiping him off and leaning back to look at his face. 

Good lord he was hot. She was kicking herself for not seeing it sooner. She wanted to kick him for not saying something sooner. 

“You should get up. This is… inappropriate,” he bit out.

He said it low, obviously trying hard to stay composed. 

Liz smirked. She wondered if he might be close to his breaking point. There was only one way to find out. She tipped his chin up and looked him dead in the eye. “You didn’t think it was inappropriate at the Dugout, though. Did you, _Jon?_ ”

She watched his face as it began turning red from his collar right up to his freshly bared scalp.

Danse’s hands tightened on her hips. “I’m sorry, Liz,” he said, quietly. 

Liz grabbed his hands and removed them from her body before standing up and walking away from him. It was the hardest thing she’d ever done. 

“Liz, I’m sorry,” he said again. “I didn’t mean… I shouldn’t have let this go on for so long.”

“It’s been months, Danse. You had plenty of time to say something. How long did you know? Did you know who you were taking to your room that night?” Although her initial anger had tapered off somewhat during the last few days as she watched him squirm, it flared up again now as she wondered just how long he had known. 

“No. No. I- I didn’t recognize you at first, it wasn’t until…. Later. In the room. And there never seemed to be the right time. And then it was too late.”

“When, exactly, did you recognize me?”

Danse turned red and didn’t say anything for a moment. Finally he muttered, “It was right… when you… uhh...had me in your mouth.”

His words brought back the memory of burying her nose in dark hair as she sucked him in, her hands on his hard thighs, his fist in her hair as he moaned and came apart under her hands and mouth. She tried to ignore the rush of heat between her legs at the memory.

Danse looked at her as she processed this information, watching her eyes darken with desire. He took a step towards her and when she didn’t move, he took another. “I never meant it to go on this long. I tried to say something at first, but the time wasn’t right. And then on the Prydwen, it occurred to me that maybe you were just acting like you didn’t know who I was. And after a while? I don’t know. It was stupid.”

Liz turned around and leaned on the workbench. “When I figured it out I was just so angry, Danse. I kept thinking about how you were laughing at me this whole time. Poor dumb Liz-”

“No!” He came up and put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. “It wasn’t like that. I was afraid. It hasn’t been easy, Liz. These last few months. Every day, you’re the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep, and everything I think of in between. I should have said something but I was afraid you would leave. And I’d rather have you close and not be with you than never see you again.”

Liz looked into his eyes. She watched him for a long moment, trying to see any hint of deception but all she saw was uncertainty. “Please, Liz, say something.”

His voice was low, like it had been in the Dugout, and the last faint traces of her anger suddenly faded away. She brought her hand up to his chest. “You wasted so much time, Jon.” Her hand bunched in his shirt. 

His heart pounded in his chest, painfully, and his head suddenly felt like it was going to float away. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. She was still there. He leaned closer. She didn’t move. 

He kissed her. 

He still expected her to push him away, to yell, to shove him. But she didn’t. Instead, her hands crept up to his neck and she pulled him closer. Her lips parted for him and he slipped his tongue inside, tasting her finally, again, after all this time.

She was so much better than he remembered. 

He swept her mouth with his tongue and she responded with a moan that went straight to his cock. He leaned back and looked down at her. “Liz, I want you. I need you so much but if you want me to go away, tell me now. I will go. But… I don’t think I can take it if you are just teasing me.”

“No more teasing, Jon. I promise.” 

Danse groaned, then kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Oh thank god,” he said. Liz laughed lightly, and he lifted her up and set her on the workbench. Her legs parted and he stepped between them, kissing her mouth, her neck, and running his hands up her legs under her skirt, luxuriating in her satiny smooth skin, until he reached…

“Are you still not wearing underwear?” he asked incredulously.

She turned red and leaned her forehead into his chest.

“You are an evil, evil woman,” he said. 

She started shaking. He looked down at her and realized she was laughing. He chuckled too, suddenly feeling better about the whole situation than he had since it had all started. 

She looked up at him, smiling, her eyes crinkled at the corners. Their laughter faded away as quickly as it began as they kissed again, urgently this time. He felt her hands pulling his shirt up and he leaned back so she could take it off over his head. Her fingers traced along the scar on his ribs for a moment before settling on the button of his jeans.

Liz had never felt so on fire as she did at this moment. His hands were roaming everywhere, up and down her thighs, cupping her ass tightly and releasing it. She slipped her hand into his pants and wrapped her fingers around his cock for a moment, but quarters were tight in there, so she began pushing at his pants, running her hand over his ass when she bared it. 

She finally got him free and she grasped him again. He was so hard, smooth satiny skin, and just the right amount of curve. She stroked him once from root to tip, eliciting a low, rumbly groan from his throat. 

His hand slipped between her legs and he brushed his fingertip lightly against her hair, just enough that she could feel it, but not quite touching her. He did it again and again, tormenting her until she arched into his hand, trying to get more substantial contact. When he finally obliged, sliding his finger through her slick folds, she whimpered. 

This was taking too long. She was going to die at this rate. 

Liz gave Jon a push right in the middle of his chest and he stepped back, almost falling when his feet tangled in the jeans still pooled around his ankles. She hopped down from the workbench while he stepped out of his pants and pushed him again, nudging him backwards until his legs bumped up against the chair where he had been sitting earlier.

She smirked and told him to sit down.

She lifted her leg and brought it over him, straddling his thighs. He put his hands on her ass and held on as she stroked her pussy along the length of him. She was so wet, so slick and hot. He tried to tilt her hips to push inside but she resisted, sliding along him again and again, faster. He looked down but her dress was bunched between them. He grabbed the hem and began lifting it, but she took it from his hands and pulled it off herself, followed by her bra. She was finally bare, flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she rubbed herself against him. He bit his tongue and waited, watching her, until finally it happened.

With a cry she came, her nails digging into his shoulders hard. He could feel her cunt pulsing against him and it felt so good. He grabbed her ass and lifted her, and she tilted her hips just so and sank down onto his cock right to the base. 

She stayed still for a moment as the aftershocks of her orgasm tapered off, and when it had subsided, she began to move. Jon could only hold on as she undulated on him, her inner muscles clenched tightly against his cock, bringing him higher with every movement. He looked up at her and saw that she was watching him. Her hair had come loose and was all around her face, framing her flushed cheeks as she rode him.

He didn’t break the gaze as he thrust his fingers into her hair and pulled her close, kissing her lightly and nipping at her lip. 

It was only when he felt that tension in his belly, that telltale pulling at the base of his spine that he gave in and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as he spilled inside her.

***

The rain and lightning had tapered off and the hot sun was baking the ground once again by the time they ventured outside, still naked, to get water from the pump, washing each other off in the icy water and laughing as it caused Danse’s balls to shrink and Liz’s nipples to tighten up. 

They were still laughing and damp when they went inside and she pulled him to her bedroom. She pushed him down onto the bed with a laugh, and he laid back while she took him into her mouth, licking up his shaft and sucking on the tip. He pulled her hair back from her face and watched her as she brought him back to life, working him slowly until he was aching for her once again. 

She paused and sat back on her heels, looking up at him with her big brown eyes and leaning her head on his thigh. “I’ve thought about this a lot, you know. That night, at the Dugout. I didn’t want to leave in the morning.”

A low growl came from Danse as he grabbed Liz, and before she knew it she was on her back on the bed with Danse hovering above her. “I never want to leave this building,” he replied, crashing his mouth down hard onto hers. 

He kissed her thoroughly until she was panting and breathless, and then began working his way along her jaw to her ear and the curve of her neck. He closed his mouth over the pulse in her throat, feeling her heart race beneath his tongue, then lower, licking the droplets of water that still remained from her breasts. 

Liz gasped as each tug and pull of his mouth on her nipples sent electricity straight to her pussy. He pulled back for a moment but she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back, moaning, “Please, please don’t stop.”

He bit down gently on her nipple and flicked the other with his mouth, hard, while she arched up into him. She dug her nails into the back of his head and then suddenly and without warning she exploded, coming hard, on nothing.

“Danse. Jon. Please. I need you inside me.” He obliged, spreading her legs and plunging into her, fucking her hard, his elbows hooked under her knees. The bed struck the wall and showers of ancient plaster sprinkled over them with each thrust. He felt so good inside her, filling her a little more with each smack of his hips against her. She could feel his balls slapping against her ass and it felt dirty and hot all at the same time. 

Liz pulled him close when his movements became erratic and he began muttering, “Fuck, Liz. Shit, please,” and other nonsense into her ear, and then he stilled, pressing hard against her as he came.

***

When he had composed himself, Danse pulled out of Liz and watched as cum oozed out onto the bed. He felt a bizarre sense of accomplishment at the sight. He looked around and spotted a towel hanging on a hook, so he grabbed it and wiped them both off.

When he was done, he laid beside her in the bed and ran his hand up her side, leaning his head on his arm and watching her. “I can’t believe you came just from this,” he said, squeezing her breast gently. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

Liz rolled onto her side and snuggled closer, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Me neither,” she said. “I thought it was just a myth. The more you know.”

Danse chuckled. She leaned back and looked up at him for a minute. “So. Are you going to grow your hair back in now?”

***

They dozed off for a few hours, tangled together, until hunger drove them awake and out of bed. Liz watched appreciatively as Danse pulled his jeans on, admiring the way his chest hair tapered off above his navel before picking up again just below and thickening deliciously as it disappeared into his pants. “Leave your shirt off,” she whispered.

Danse pulled her to her feet and kissed her gently on her nose. “Only if you put those shorts back on,” he said. 

“They aren’t very clean,” she said. Danse’s face fell in disappointment. “But you’re in luck, because I have another pair,” she continued with a wink. 

They somehow managed to make a meal together, although it took about three times as long as it should have. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

There was a small garden patch behind the garage, tended every few days by someone from Sanctuary. They collected carrots, tatoes, and corn. Danse began prepping the food while Liz started the fire outside. He watched her ass as she bent over the campfire placing sticks. He wanted her as much as ever but his desire for her was tinged with anticipation rather than frustration and the difference was like night and day. Every glimpse of skin and every bend and twist she made filled him with joy instead of irritation. 

When she stood, he set down his knife and pulled her into his lap, kissing her slowly as she ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. 

Eventually he released her and together they finished prepping the vegetables, which they tossed in a pot with some dried radstag and salted smoked molerat. They went up on the roof as it simmered and watched the sun go down together, kissing occasionally and talking. When their food was cooked, they ate together in companionable silence.

After dinner they cleaned up, keeping their hands to themselves but roaming each other with their eyes. When Liz stretched to put the last item away, Danse came up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist and pressing himself to her back. He nuzzled his face into her neck and slid his hand around to cup her ass as he had been desperate to do for days.

When he slipped his fingers between her legs to rub her through the tiny scrap of denim covering her, he found the cloth damp with her juices. She groaned and pressed into his hand, bracing herself on the counter.

He traced his finger delicately along the edge of the jean shorts, brushing lightly against her skin, and when his finger came away slick he removed it and licked it clean. Liz looked back at him over her shoulder and the look in her eyes as she watched him lick her flavour off his fingers made him so hard he had to fight the urge to slam into her right now. 

Instead, he kept eye contact with her for a moment as he got to his knees behind her. He slowly pulled her shorts down over her ass, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed. He slid them down her long legs, savouring the silky feel of her thighs beneath her fingertips. When he reached the bottom, he slipped them off and tossed them away, then nudged at her feet until he had her legs braced just so.

Liz rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes as Jon ran his fingers lightly up the inside of her thighs, followed by his mouth, making her shiver as his lips crept higher and higher. When he reached the top, he lifted her ass just a bit and spread her open, making her feel deliciously exposed and vulnerable. She quivered a little in anticipation.

It felt like forever before she finally felt his tongue as he licked at her entrance and between her folds, parting her gently and tonguing her clit. She tried to press back into his face but he held her in place with his hands, spreading her more open as he licked his way towards her ass. 

When he pressed the tip of his tongue into her ass she gasped, but her gasp turned to a moan as he fingered her clit, bringing her higher and higher with each stroke. 

“Do you like that, Liz?” asked Danse, his words muffled against her rear as he continued to eat her ass.

“Yeah, please, Jon. Oh god. I’m so… fucking close. Oh. Shit.”

Danse slipped one finger into her ass, and she let go, her vision blurred with pleasure as her orgasm rolled through her in waves.

He didn’t wait for her to finish. Instead he stood, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down just enough to free his erection, then grasped himself by the base and pushed into her throbbing cunt, hilting himself in one long, slow push. 

He grabbed her hair, tipping her face to the side so he could watch her expression as her orgasm tapered off. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come,” he muttered as he began fucking her slowly and deliberately, savouring her tightness on his cock. 

He bit his tongue, trying not to go too fast, but she was so hot, and so wet and tight, he knew he wouldn’t last. He pulled out and turned her around. “I’m taking you to bed,” he said.

He bent and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom as she laughed. When they arrived, he straightened her up and let her slowly slide down his body, groaning as his cock caught between her legs on the way down. He pulled her close and bent to kiss her collarbone, tipping her back over his arm slightly, her loose hair swaying as she angled her head back to expose her throat. 

He backed up to the bed and sat down, leaning back until he was lying on his back. Liz sat astride him and wasted no time guiding him back inside her. Danse held onto her hips as she fucked him, watching the play of emotions on her face. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to stay like this forever.

Liz put her hands on his chest to brace herself as she sped up, angling herself just right so that her clit rubbed against him with every stroke. Danse grabbed her hips and urged her on, his fingers tightening as each movement wound the delicious tension within him higher and higher. Liz’s hair swung forward and her eyes were locked to his as they pushed each other to the limits and then finally, together, they went over the edge. 

They didn’t part as they cooled off. Instead Danse pulled Liz into his arms and stroked her hair as they slowly calmed. After a while, she lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest. “You look pretty hot yourself when you come,” she said with a smile. 

***

The next day as they got ready to continue their trip to Sanctuary, Danse stopped for a moment and just watched her. He stepped up to her and turned her, tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eye. “I’m sorry I waited so long to talk to you,” he said.

“You were worth the wait,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos guys! This has been my most successful fic to date and it's all because of you! I'm sorry it took so long to get the last chapter out but I wanted to make sure it was perfect.
> 
> Thanks to Syrenpan for beta reading and proofing several chapters.
> 
> You can come chat on tumblr if you like, the address is here: http://tessa1978.tumblr.com/, or just follow to hear uptdates of what I'm working on next. 
> 
> Thanks again everyone! I love you all!


End file.
